


A Little Tommy Never Hurt Anyone

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Batman (Comics), Thomas Elliot - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Thomas Elliot fluff, Tommy cleansing your wounds, Tommy is a softie, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Tommy had known that it would eventually come to this. He shouldn't have let you in, bruised and bloodied though you were, for ignoring his advice, but he couldn't leave you out in the cold and the rain.(Also published on Quotev)





	A Little Tommy Never Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, know this is my first attempt at micro-fiction because I'm conscious that I'm always overwriting.

Tommy had always known it would come to this, right from the moment you'd said 'yes'; you stood in his doorway, dripping strands of hair sticking to the mottled pattern of bruises across your face, some a fresh, shining purple, others a sickly, faded green.

He sighed and stepped aside, noting the metallic tang of blood from your more serious injuries as you walked past. When he closed the door, you turned to face him, tears mingling with rainwater. He told you to sit at the kitchen table, ignoring the uncomfortable fidget that moved through your body when he passed you without so much as a comforting touch to your elbow. He'd warned you countless times and you'd never listened. Why should you be rewarded for your ignorance?

Tommy placed cotton balls and disinfectant on the tabletop and sat next to you. This time, he asked you to turn towards him as he prepared to cleanse your bloodied lip and once again, you did as he asked. you flinched away when the damp cotton ball made contact and the surgeon was forced to gently hold your head still.

"I won't say I told you so," Tommy muttered. You were mostly silent, apart from jarring gasps of pain. "Why didn't you go to the police like I told you to? Try not to lick the disinfectant off, if you can help it."

"I was scared..."

"Look where that's got you," he scoffed.

"Tommy, please," you implored. "I just wanted to be with someone who makes me feel safe."

"If you're searching for comfort, I'm afraid the little leprechaun you've been following - turn to the left a little - has lead you astray."

"You think I'm crazy for staying with him," you began, "but you forget that he locked every door and window - and he checks my phone. I rarely have any opportunity to get out if he's sober. Besides, a little dose of Tommy Elliot never hurt anyone."

Tommy only grunted as he soaked a fresh cotton ball in the stinging disinfectant. His concentration masked his worry. He didn't know what you'd do now. It was evident you weren't ready to get help. If you went back home, it'd be all the worse and he dreaded to think what would happen to you.

You took the opportunity, whilst he was distracted with a cut on your cheek, to press your lips against his, but only briefly. Tommy's nose wrinkled at the taste of disinfectant and blood, although he didn't back away, his hand still resting on your jaw.

"This won't help you," he warned, but his voice was husky and you felt his hot breath against your lips as you slid off your chair and onto his lap.

Your arms looped around his shoulders as your foreheads met as you spoke the truth you needed to hear.

"I don't care."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


End file.
